Dipper's dirty little secret
by CandyBlueTart
Summary: What happens when Dipper was caught in an... awkward situation with the last person you could ever think about? What if the one who finds out his secret was Mabel? Dipper hates talking about his personal life. Even more talking about his demon boyfriend
1. Dipper

**Hey guys! I'm CBT, and this is a BillxDipper fanfic! Please if you don't like gay things, I'm sorry but you just parked in the wrong place. Dipper is 15 years old and Bill doesn't have any specific form or age (maybe between 12 to 25 years, you will understand later.)**

 **The story happens 3 years later after Stanford's return.**

 **And so this fanfic will be really cute, fluffy, smut, sexy, drama and such! Not gore, violence, maybe some bad words, but nothing further than a little smack on that booty!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

-Moving?! Why are you leaving me?!- Mabel cried loudly. She was knitting a new sweater for waddles in her and Dipper's room. She was looking amused at Dipper.

-Mabel please- Dipper said with a little giggle. -I'm not moving! I'm just changing rooms in the same house... I'm not leaving you.-

-B-but...- Mabel leaned her head quickly and sighed. -But…- she looked at Dipper. – You are going to allow me enter to your room right? - She smiled at him.

Dipper took his last luggage bag. –Yeah, But... just sometimes. -Dipper opened the door and stopped. -But please... knock the door before coming. - And so he leaved, leaving Mabel staring to her own room.

-Well... on the bright side, I can decorate the whole room with posters- she smiled.

Dipper was walking to his new room. He opened the door and saw his two great uncles inside.

-Hey Dipper! Come in! - said Stanley.

-What are you doing in my bedroom? - asked Dipper while heading to the room.

-Hey, this was my bedroom kid! I'm allowed to take a quick peek before leaving it to you. I even helped you to move here. Now let me remember all those old memories. - answered Stanford.

Dipper left his bag on the top of his bed. Dipper smiled at the thought of the attic room looking bigger than before. Actually, it had space, now that he's no longer sleeping there it would be great to his sister. He even bet she was going to decorate the room with poster of "handsome" guys.

-Dipper, this room now is all yours. Use it well boy, I think you will have fun! - said Stanford with a big smile. Dipper just laughed nervously. If only he knew...

-I know you're growing and all that stuff but I still don't get it... Why so suddenly you want to have privacy? I mean... Why now? You tried before, but you returned to your old bedroom- questioned Stanley looking serious.

-That's not true. A-actually, I've been thinking of my own privacy since...- Dipper scratched his cheek with shyness. -You know... Now that Great Uncle Ford is here, I have been staying up late and bothering my sister so is better to be on my own world by myself.-

-Oh, I didn't think about that. I've always worked in the same room as Stanley, I thought he was okay with me and my experiments but even so we had some hard times.- Stanford said looking at his twin brother. Stanly just looked at him serious and left.

-I think Dipper is even better with his sister than you were! He thinks about her feelings, not like you! - He said loudly.

Stanford looked at the door annoyed. He started walking outside while arguing loudly. -Wow, looks like SOMEONE doesn't want to get over the past so easy! - He said annoyed. -And just to let you know, you called yourself "sister"-

-Pffff, what?! I DIDN'T! - shouted Stanley.

Dipper closed the door of his now new room. He sighed annoyed thanks to his two great uncles. He can still hear them arguing. He sat on his same old bed next to the bag and looked around to see the room. The room was clean and organized, it looked different and bigger than before.

-Knock, knock! - sang a voice coming out of the door.

Dipper stood up, walked quickly and opened the door. He looked at the 15 year old blonde boy who was staring at him with a smile. Dipper smiled quickly and took him inside his bedroom.

-You made sure no one saw you, right? - asked Dipper with a little bit of anxiety.

.-Oh come on, Pine Tree- the 15 year old boy got closer to him. -I know how to play...- in a blink, the 15 year old boy transformed in a 18 years old. -Hide and seek. - He teased with his now deep voice

-Not now Bill. My two uncles were just here moments ago and they could come over anytime. - Dipper said with a little blush, ignoring the teasing from Bill.

-Hey, hey, no problem my little Pine Tree! - Bill returned to be 15. -I got a plan if they see me! - He stood in front of Dipper and took a long breath. -HI! NAME'S WILLIAM! I'M 15! DON'T SUSPECT ON ME PLEASE! - Bill said loudly and fast. Dipper gave him a sarcastic face.

-Bill, if you tell people "don't suspect on me", they are definitely going to suspect on you. - said Dipper looking at him like he had just told a bad joke. -Besides, even with or without you telling them that, they would suspect on you and me anyway. They had never seen you before in your human form, so that gives us advantage in this situation. We can just say that you're a friend of mine.-

-Yeah, and that's why you have to introduce me as William! - interrupted Bill.

-BUT...- Dipper said louder to make Bill shut up. Bill just rolled his eyes and sat in the bed.

-But, what?-

-But that can only work if they catch us talking or doing something that normal "friends" are supposed to do.- Dipper said emphasizing the word "friends" with his two fingers.

-What if they catch us making out, huh? - said Bill with a big grin. -Or maybe... I don't know... having sex or something?-

Dipper blushed a lot but tried to keep looking at him with a serious face. -No, that won't happen. I don't want to explain the whole thing, explaining this and that. It's troublesome! - He said a little bit annoyed.

Bill sighed. Then he moved back on the bed until he felt his back press the wall. Then he opened a little bit his legs and made a little space in front on him. -Come here, Pine Tree. Less talking and more action!-

Dipper hesitated. What if someone entered the room and looked at them in that position? He really hated to talk about his personal life. Dipper blushed and went to sit where Bill told him. Bill let his arms hug Dipper's waist and his chin rest on his shoulders. Their legs intertwine with each other. Bill moved his head, making his nose brush against Dipper's neck. Bill moved his head gently as his nose made little circles in his neck making Dipper shiver by the soft touch. Bill then stopped slowly and moved his head to make his lips meet Dipper's neck.

-Your skin is soft, Dip-dop. I love it. - whispered Bill. Dipper could feel how the lips moved against his neck, making him blush even more. Bill started giving small pecks to his neck. Dipper giggled a little bit, it made him tickle. They felt in the mood for more until...

-DINNER IS READY, KIDS! GET HERE RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE I'LL EAT YOUR FOOD!- a shout from downstairs was heard all over the shack.

-Gosh, I almost forget it. - He turned to face Bill and give him a small quick peck in the lips. He stood up and tried to tidy up his clothes. He walked towards the door and before leaving he looked at Bill and gave him a smile. -See you later. - And left.

Bill kept staring at the door like a fool. -This kid made me so weak and changed me...- He covered his face with one hand. -Damn it, Pine Tree. I'm fucking in love with you. Now it will be even more difficult to me to live on my own if something ever happens to you...-


	2. Oh-uh

**Hi! Thanks for the favorites and follows! And that review, too! As you have noticed, my English and grammar are bad and I'M REALLY SORRY! A friend of mine is helping me out to make my story more understandable for you guys! I really want to share my thoughts about how the ship works out in my mind. If one day you read my fic and the next day you re-read my fic and you see all my grammar mistakes are gone, then it's all thanks to my friend's help.**

 **So, my schedule... I'll submit 1 or 2 chapters per month. If you have an idea to my fic fro this ship, a awkward scene or sad scene, please send me a message or a review!**

 **THANK YOU, LOVE YA'!**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Stanley and Stanford were eating at the living room, sitting in the round table. Dipper sitting beside Mabel, both facing the two uncles.

Mabel spread ketchup on her cheeseburger. Dipper turned to see her food and then his. Damn it. Macaroni & Cheese. He looked at Stanley's and Stanford's food and then stared at Stanley. Stanley was eating a cheeseburger and Mabel and Stanford some french fries. Stanley felt his gaze.

-Dipper, if there's something bothering you, then tell me- Stanley said seriously.

-Grunkle Stan... Why are we having fast food as dinner?- Dipper questioned him. Stanley took a deep breath and sighed.

-Kid, have you ever felt that feeling...- Stanley explained lazily, moving his left hand randomly with every word he said. -When you don't want to do anything and just sit all day long, not moving at all?- he finished crossing his arms, still looking at Dipper. Dipper gave him an exhaust grumble.

-I think I'm done for now.- Dipper stood and took his plate to the kitchen. -I'm not hungry tonight.- he started heading to the kitchen.

-Yikes, kid. Okay then go on. But don't return crying like a little girl who's starving- Stanley said, and chewed his cheeseburger.

-Stanley... he just doesn't have appetite. It's not like he is going to die for not eating dinner one day.- Stanford said protecting Dipper from Stanley´s rudeness. Stanley turned his eyes to his brother.

-Whatever... it's okay, all right...- Stanley said now relaxed.

-Oh, almost forgot to tell you something!- Dipper half shouted running back to the table. -Tonight there will be a whole marathon of my favorite series on the T.V, and so I want to watch it...- he stopped to see their faces. They were confused. -My favorite series... I want to watch it... alone.-

-Oooooh, all right. Go ahead. I rather be in my room sleeping than watching a stupid nerdy series.- Stanley said.

-It's not stupid! It's... Ugggh. You know what? Forget it! Just...I'm being really serious, Grunkle Stan. I don't want none of you downstairs, interrupting me and my series. This is serious business!- Dipper demanded to his family. Stanley gave a glance to Mabel and both started to laugh out loud.

-Come on, Dipper! Aren't you exaggerating a little?- Mabel joked without laughing.

-Yeah, is it really important to make you said such things? Bahahaha!- Stanley said.

-Oh, shut your mouth. What if he is passionate about a tv serie, huh?- Stanford defended Dipper as he approached to him. -Stanley, you can't even laugh about it. You got your own series to love like Dipper does. How was the series name? D-Duck-tective?.-

-Hey, HEY! Don't involve Duck-tective! Duck-tective it's more than just a show. It's full of emotions! It's life! Unexpected cases, fun and old classic jokes! - Stanley explained with passion to his twin brother. Stanford rolled his eyes and ignored him.

-Dipper, you don't have to worry about it. Have fun with it-

-T-thanks Great Uncle Stanford- Dipper smiled.

-Now, now, let's move and give Dipper some space.- Dipper focused on his family going away as Stanford leaved the room. -I'll be in the basement, please, call me only if it's really necessary.-

Dipper turned around to face Stanley and Mabel. Now, to deal with them.

-Grunkle Stan. Mabel.- said Dipper, waiting for them to leave him alone... Well, In fact, with someone else... But...

Stanley gave a serious grimace to him and grumbled.

-Come on, Mabel. Dipper wants to have a "Nerdy guys night" with the television.- Stanley stands up.

-Pffff.. Grunkle Stan.- said Mabel, following her uncle. -You said, "Nerdy GUYS Night" as if Dipper is going to spend the night with someone else.- Mabel chuckle with the thought of Dipper having a Nerd time with some other guy. He doesn't even have friends! That's impossible!

-Hehe, yeeaah. Like hell he'll spend night with someone.- Stanley turns his head and gave a glance to Dipper. -Sorry Dipper, but you're not that social boy who has a lot of friends...-he paused.- or even one single friend.- Stanley and Mabel started getting off the room, but before leaving, Mabel returned to Dipper and hugged him.

-Just to make it clear for you, if you get to feel lonely at the night, you're welcome to come over my room. We can watch your marathon if you want. Don't let Grunkle Stan make you feel lonely. You got me.- Mabel pointed at herself with her thumb. Mabel leaved Dipper and went upstairs.

Dipper listened to the steps getting further as they went. He made a grimace. -"Don't worry. It has been a while since those words has no harm on me"- he thought. Without noticing he was walking in circles, angrily thinking about their words. -"I'm not angry, I'm just over thinking this. This doesn't affect me, does not... Affect me...- he stopped walking and stood in silence for a second. His head down looking at the floor. -I'm not alone.- he says accidently aloud. Dipper gasped softly and covers his mouth with both hands.

-Of course you're not alone, Pine tree.-

Dipper turned around slowly and stopped until he faced the demon. Bill was sitting on the sofa, grinning at his favorite human who was staring at him.

-Bill...- he whispers with an annoyed tone. -How many times have I had told you to not come in the house, without ME warning YOU?-

-Ssshhh- whispered Bill, one finger in the middle of his grinning lips indicating him to be quiet. -We don't want people coming by.-

Dipper didn't know how to react. -"Is he playing with me?"-he thought.

Dipper still staring at Bill, watched Bill standing up the sofa and coming closer to him.

-Hey, perhaps for you it's not the moment to flirt with you and such, but...- Without thinking, Bill was now, way too close to Dipper. He put his hand on Dippers head and messed around softly with his hair. -I can't stop thinking how fortunate I am to be your boyfriend.- Bill said, a serious tone on his voice as the words echoed in Dipper´s mind.

Dipper tensed a little. He blushed and looked up to Bill to see his serious face. Dipper avoided the demon´s gaze, he was being serious now.

-B-bill... You know I got all awkward and shy when you called me as...- he shuts his mouth for a moment. -As your... B...f...?-

Bill took Dippers chin and lifted up his head so Dipper´s gaze was on him.

-Such a cutie- the same old grin appeared on his face. Dipper watched Bill's face getting closer to his. He knew what Bill wanted and he himself knew that he wanted it too. Bill gave Dipper a kiss. Their lips glide over each other smoothly. Dipper was a bit nervous by the spot where they were making out. His ears and cheeks went all red. His hand went all sweaty as he hesitated whether or not place his arm around Bill's neck. Soft moanings came out his throat. Dipper decided to place his hands around Bill's neck to bear his weight. When Bill felt Dippers arms around his neck, he slowly slide his hands down Dippers waist as if he was tracing a line with his palm and fingers. Dipper thrilled by the warm feel of Bill's hand. -B-Bill...- Dipper moaned, lips still playing together.

SPACK!

A noisy sound echoed the room with a gasp following. Bill and Dipper broke their kiss, and without separating from each other they turned around to see what did cause the noise... or rather to say WHO did it...

Mabel was there. Standing in the room's entrance. Both of her hands covering her mouth. Her wide-eyed gaze on them. Dipper suddenly pushed Bill to make distance between them. Bill grumbled and look worried to an astonish Dipper. Bill wasn't worried about how Dipper pushed him. He was worried about Dipper's feeling. He knew how Dipper always gets all anxious when he is talking about his personal life. But, now with Mabel discovering their secret Dipper will be asked about their relationship a lot.

-M-Mabel...- Dipper walked clumsy to her twin sister. -Please, do me a favor and don't freak ou- -GRUNKLE STAAAAN!- Mabel screamed. She covered her eyes and quickly kneeled down.

Dipper was amazed. How shocking it was for her sister to see her brother making out with a guy she doesn't know? Or even was disgusting to her, or astonished her, or...

-ALL RIGHT, WHAT THE F IS HAPPENING HERE?!- Grunkle walked in the room and stepped on something which made a cracking sound. Grunkle looked down and saw the movie case he gave to Mabel recently. He turned to his right and saw Mabel kneeling down. He turned to see Dipper.

-What did you do to your sister?.- Stanley hissed. Then, his eyes looked to the blond boy. -Who the hell is he?-

-Okay, okay. It seems you want to know what happened here, and I'll go straight to the point. But, first you have to- -I HEARD THE SCREAM, AND I BROUGHT WITH ME THE FIRST THING WAS BESIDE ME!- Another yell coming from the Gift's shop entrance, interrupted Dipper again. Stanford went into the room.

-All right! What's happening?- Stanford looked at Mabel. -Is she fine?- asked to his twin brother.

-Does she looks FINE to you?.- questioned Stanley getting uptight with the confusing situation.

-I don't know! That's why I'm asking!- Stanford looked around and his gaze focused on someone else.-Who's this guy?- He asked.

-That's what I WANT TO KNOW.- Stanley answered at loud. -Dipper, you have to tell us what happened here!.-

-I WILL tell you the story, but you need to calm down and be comfy, so I need. Because this is going to be a loong story...-


	3. Awkward

**Hello! I got awesome reviews about the fic. Really, thank you! Love ya guys! I hope my fic doesn't disappoint you at the end or something. And thanks for the support on my bad English. Through time I'll be better than before!**

 **Continue...**

* * *

-So...- awkwardly Stanford seated down on the chair. Hands leaning in the table.

The whole house was surrounded by silence no one talking. Stanford sitting besides his twin brother Stanley and Mabel next to him. They were thinking about the long speech... The embarrassing long speech they will have. Stanford was the only one looking straight to Dipper. Mabel face was covered by her blue sweater and Stanley watching Mabel without expression giving small pats in her back.

Dipper was sitting too. Next to him was floating above the seat the one who started the problem. Bill in his normal form was looking at Dipper and mumbling words to his ear. Dipper leaning his head close to Bill to hear the words coming out from him. Stanford wanted to start the conversation now but he didn't know what to say next. What was the correct way to talk about... This. By the time he thinks he watches Dipper and Bill interacting to each other.

For Dipper... The whole situation was troublesome. He didn't like to talk about him. Neither about his boyfriend. But there was a big difference between explaining and showing their relationship. Dipper it's kind of shy when Bill gets horny and teased Dipper in public (within the forest along mystical creatures) or even in private. But when Bill was calm and didn't want some action with Dipper, he showed affection on public not matter who were watching them. And now was the case. Dipper giggled. The truth is he actually was afraid and nervous. But now he's avoiding his uncle gaze and tries to concentrate on Bill.

Bill knew it. He knew Dipper was using him as a shield to protect him from his family. And he was happy for it. Bill gave a blink to Dipper and extended his hand to grab Dippers hand. Carefully, Dipper took his boyfriends thin small hand and squeezed softly. Bill wide his eye. He felt Dippers hand and body shaking and looked down to the floor.

-Dipper...?- a confused whisper came from Bill.

No answer.

Dipper closed his eyes even more. He had felt a big node on his throat and he hate it. Not now. He didn't want to cry. Show weakness. He couldn't resist it anymore and tears started to fall down his closed eyes. Silently he covered his face with his free hand still holding hard Bill's now human hand. Dipper hasn't noticed but Bill was trying to cheer up him now in his human form. One hand holding tighter Dipper's hand and the other rubbing his back drawing invisible small circles.

But what Dipper forgot is his Uncle gaze, Stanford was astonish by the sudden reaction. Bill turned to see Stanford and gave him a death grimace. Stanley was peaking the conversation while taking care of Mabel sadness and saw the grimace too. Stanford and Stanley got chills by that face at the same time.

Finally, Bill got the courage to speak. -So... Do you need something from us?- said seriousness. Dipper wide-eyed and quickly turn his head to see Bill. Bill took him by surprise when he talked. He never thought of him being the first speaking about the issue.

-Ssshhh, Bill.-whispered nervously Dipper.

-What?- asked incredulously Bill. - I'm sorry, but I'm sure as hell you don't want to be here now and I can't use my powers to erase their memories because you forbade me.- he leaned his back in the chair and crossed his arm looking at Stanford. -So, go straight to the point. What do you want to hear from us, huh?-

Stanford grumbled. -Uuum, well is kind of obvious what I want to know.- he crossed his arm too. He didn't like his attitude. Stanley and Mabel were watching the little "figth" going on now. They would be silent until the right moment to speak.

-Wo-huh sixer! Watch out what you wish for.- joked Bill. -I could tell you the story, but...- he gave a quick glance to Dipper. -I don't think MY story version could be the best to hear about.- he creepily grinned to them. By the look on their faces, Bill thought that maybe they didn't understand what he meant. None of them... except Dipper. His face was pure red. Bill's grin faded as his eyes opened wide. Dipper felt Bill's gaze and turn to face him and saw a little blush turning on Bill's cheeks. The atmosphere changed and they could feel it.

-Aaawkwaaarddd...- finally spoke Mabel, making everyone pay attention to her. -Just... tell the story already. I don't care if there's kissing, hugs, even sex! Just... spit it now!-

Oh god. She said it. She said what Dipper didn't want to speak about. Bill and Dipper exchanged glances and quickly turn to another way, both now blushing even harder than before.

-This is... too much.- said softly Dipper. -You know what? Fuck it! All right. You want to know? Then here I go!- Dipper now didn't care. He was in despair now. He wanted to finish this now and go to sleep. It was too late and wasn't in the mood to watch his marathon series. He totally forgot it...

-Any way! It all started months ago. The first time I- well... we met Bill on Grunkle Stan 's mindscape...

* * *

 **Guys! Next chapter: BACKSTORY TIME! The story won't be on Dipper's perspective. I mean... We all know Dipper won't tell his family he had sex with a dream demon! Or how/when they first kiss! It would be a looong back story and that's the reason I made Mabel to find out too soon.**


End file.
